Little and Large
by Bellebelle3
Summary: A cute fic where Crusher takes out MingMing to a café for Coffee. But then he finds out a secret that could change everything for MingMing… Fluffy and slight CrusherMingMing. Oneshot.Don't own Beyblade.


Summary: A cute fic where Crusher takes out Ming-Ming to a café for Coffee. But then he finds out a secret that could change everything for Ming-Ming… Fluffy and slight CrusherMing-Ming. Oneshot.

This is my first Beyblade fic, so please be kind. It's more of a friendship fic then a romance fic, but there are small hints. Please enjoy!

Little and Large:

"I love you all!" beamed a pretty, blue haired girl of short stature, and as she twirled around to smile at her fans, her sweet little bangs bounced. Every young boy in the country peered in sheer wonder and blushed at her large, chestnut brown eyes.

Ming-Ming loved it. She loved battering her eyelashes, pouting her lips, and being undeniably cute to every boy that passed her way.

Crusher watched though the heavy glass window that overlooked the Bega stadium. Her innocence bought a small smile to his lips. Mystel, Garland and Brooklyn found her performance amusing, seeing as she was the "Cheerleader" of the group. Garland had commented that it was thanks to her that they had such a large supply of fans. Crusher sighed as he checked his watch. In 10 minutes he had promised to take Ming-Ming out for some coffee at the new Café' in town. The Coffee that had been provided for the team was thick and slurry…not very appetising.

"You okay, Crusher?" inquired a familiar voice behind his large frame. A chirpy, mysterious blonde Egyptian was hanging upside down near him. Some people may have found this behaviour strange, but not Crusher or his team mates. You had to get used to Mystel's little tricks…one of his favourites was hanging upside down and peering into your room wearing a scream mask at Halloween. Garland had actually freaked out…before chasing Mystel around his huge English Manor.

"Yeah," grunted Crusher, turning his attention back to the small Ming-Ming. Mystel, seeing him looking, smirked slyly. "Quite the pretty one, isn't she, Crusher huh?"

"Yeah," mumbled Crusher, "Very pretty…oh…I…uh…" Mystel was openly grinning now, looking harder at Crusher then ever. "Not that I'm interested," he spluttered quickly, "She deserves a …uh nice bloke….who…."

"Ready to go, Crusher?" chirped a sweet voice behind him. Ming-Ming smiled at him, her brown eyes bigger and brighter then ever. "Oh…yeah," mumbled Crusher quickly, trying hard not to look Mystel in the eye as he passed. Mystel was silently laughing as Crusher left with Ming-Ming, watching the rather odd pair disappear along the hall.

"Little and Large," he whispered softly to himself.

Crusher enjoyed being out with Ming-Ming. She would squeal in girlish delight at anything pretty she saw, and would take his hand and show him things. Crusher didn't mind…she reminded him slightly of his sister, and he was happy just to be led along by her. Finally, they arrived at the Café, where they took a seat beside the window. Sunlight was pouring in though the windows, and the beautiful design of the Café was outlined with golden light.

As Ming-Ming read the menu, her small hands tapped the table gently, as her large eyes scanned the Specials of the day. Finally, she looked up at the waiter with a smile on her face. "A Vanilla milkshake please," she said, before turning her attention to Crusher. "What are you having?"

"A Latte if it's going," said Crusher, handing the menu back to the waiter. As he went to speak to Ming-Ming, he was shocked to see that as Ming-Ming peered out of the window, her beautiful eyes were brimming softly with tears. Seeing Crusher staring, she snapped back into her oh so sweet fatigue. "Something wrong, Crusher?"

Frowning, Crusher lent on the table, causing the legs to creak a bit with his large frame. His face was lined with worry. "Ming-Ming, something is wrong."

It was if someone had switched off a light. Ming-Ming's face drooped, her large chestnut eyes losing all sparkle. Saying nothing, she just placed her head in her hands, and just cried. Soft, silent sobs, finally out in the open, after being hidden behind all that glamour and glitz….the Ming-Ming that was never seen. Raising her head, her cheeks tear strained, she whispered: "Its Boris…he says that if I do not do something…he will rule off my contract. I'll be finished!"

"What does he want you to do?" said Crusher quietly. A deep anger was creeping up in his heart…he suddenly had the urge to punch Boris's face in. Ming-Ming wept quietly. "He wants me to do stuff….stuff that could ruin my image…that could ruin _me._ He wants me to give him my….well…he wants…._me."_

Crusher had heard enough. He leapt to his feet. "_I'll kill him!" _he yelled, gaining looks from startled shoppers. "Please, Crusher," sobbed Ming-Ming. "Sit down…he says only if we win." Crusher took a seat, before declaring: "Whatever happens, Ming-Ming, I won't let that piece of trash hurt you." Ming-Ming looked up in surprise. "Y-You really mean it?"

Crusher nodded, smiling. Ming-Ming was stunned for a moment...before throwing her arms around Crusher's neck. "You're such a great friend," she whispered between tears. Crusher paused…before embracing her back awkwardly. It was a bitter sweet sight, a large man embracing a small young girl. Yet to Crusher, it meant as much to him as his sister did…and that was saying something. "Thank you Crusher," whispered Ming-Ming.

Later, two people could be seen stepping out of a brightly lit Café. "We should do this more often," smiled Ming-Ming, taking Crusher's hand. "Yeah," agreed Crusher, smiling also. "We should."

Fin.

BB3: My first Beyblade fic! Please be kind.

Cat: O.o Burn down your local Tesco…their talking trolleys scare me.


End file.
